Instincts
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: From the beginning of the OP, Deeks had a bad feeling.  Was Deeks just being over-protective because he had a bad feeling, or was it something more?  Spoilers for "The Job".  Slight Densi romance.
1. From the Beginning

THIS IS MY SECOND TAKE ON LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE. I JUST PUBLISHED MY FIRST, AND IT'S REALLY SHORT, JUST DEEKS' THOUGHTS. THIS ONE WILL BE KINDA DIFFERENT. PLEASE REVIEW J

DON'T OWN IT (BIG SURPRISE).

**From the start, Deeks had a bad feeling. Kensi had once told him to trust his instincts. Knowing she rarely just gave out compliments, he took it to heart. He couldn't believe that she almost died twice today. It wasn't like she was getting shot at or anything. She was almost blown up (again), and was almost shot (as in execution style. That didn't count as getting shot at), and that didn't work well with Deeks at all. He hated that Kensi was the one going undercover. He hated that Kensi was going in alone. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She'd put up the biggest fight in the world before she'd get herself killed. He hated the fact that she had to seduce King just to make sure that she didn't get herself shot. He didn't think that she should have to use her looks to get out. Another thing he hated was that he didn't know a voice she was using, and Sam and Callen did. It made him feel like an idiot. And Marty Deeks **_**is not**_** an idiot. Of all of them, he supposed, she would be the best for that op. She regularly hotwired cars (he **_**still**_** hadn't figured out how to do that), and could honestly pull of a thief. She seemed like the type that in her teenage years, she would've stolen a few things. Another thing Deeks knew was that if Kensi knew how protective he was being, he would probably end up getting his butt kicked to Pluto. He didn't want that. Now, he and Kensi were just sitting alone. **

"**I knew something was going to go wrong." Deeks said. Kensi looked up, then said:**

"**Nothing went wrong. We got the bad guy, and no one was hurt."**

"**You fractured your jaw, I fractured my wrist. It think that qualifies as hurt." Deeks replied, leaning forward.**

"**You know what I mean." Kensi said.**

"**No, really, Kensi. It's freaking me out. You almost got blown up again." He said.**

"**I know." She said, getting kind of annoyed.**

"**Yeah, I guess you would. I mean, you were the one that almost got blown up." Deeks said, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. Her glare was getting more and more intense. Deeks gulped.**


	2. Hurdles

**THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY UNLESS I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A LACK OF REVIEWS (THOUGH, THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED), I'M JUST RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. IT SEEMED LIKE A GREAT IDEA AT THE TIME, BUT NOW NOT SO MUCH.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Deeks did his best not to squirm under her glare. He really did. Another thing Marty Deeks knew was that what he had said was not the best thing in the world to say. Obviously, Kensi was still slightly effected (though she'd deny it even bothered her at all) by the first time she had almost gotten blown up.Since that day, she'd shown a particular dislike for Russians. That was her way of being affected. Some people got PTSD, and others just lost it. But no. His partner just _had_ to decide to automatically act (even if it _was_ involuntary) slightly hostile towards Russians. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he was the one who'd have to deal with it, not Sam or Callen.

He really didn't like it when she glared at him. Usually, physical pain followed. He didn't mean to say what he said, he just forgot that she had had a traumatic day. Kensi Blye had that affect on people. It annoyed Deeks to a certain extent. He was her _partner_. You're supposed to trust that person. Obviously, they both had trust issues, there were no doubts there. But they had gained each other's trust, and he was annoyed that she _still_ was reluctant to open up.

"I'm sorry, Kensi." He apologized finally.

"Don't insult my show again." She said, turning back to the TV to watch the promo for next week.

"You were right." He said.

"About what?" She asked, not bothering to look at him.

"About my instincts." He said.

"Yeah." Kensi replied after a moment.

"I just knew something was going to go wrong." He said.

"You've mentioned that." She snapped, instantly regretting her words. With him, her defense mechanism of _just get angry_ didn't work. He cared too much, and it seemed as if his mission was to turn her into someone else.

"You don't have to pretend to be angry. If you want me to go away, I'll go." He said.

"Sorry, it's just…" She said, not sure how to word it.

"Just let me talk. You almost died twice today, and that has me freaked out, so I can't imagine what it's doing to you. And after Asher died and stuff, I knew you weren't on top of your game. But you're determined, so I knew it wouldn't happen again. I'm just worried, cause we've been through some pretty traumatic stuff in the past 6 months or so." Deeks lectured. It was all true.

He ran in as fast as he could. He wasn't sure who had shot who, but didn't care that he could very well run into an ambush. He took a peek around the corner, and saw Kensi standing there, 50 yards away from him. He instantly relaxed. It bothered him that she was just _standing_. It made him skid to a halt. Quietly, but loud enough to alert her to his presence, he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He remembered seeing her looking so vulnerable, scared, shocked, lost and even a little broken. He couldn't believe it because those were the exact opposites of who she was. Upon his touch, though, her mask was put firmly in place again, and the walls were solidly built. At the time, he had thought that she didn't trust him enough to be openly afraid and hurt and scared, but now he realized that wasn't it at all. It was who she was. She trusted him, and he was sure that he knew more about her past than most people (Hetty not included). That wasn't the problem. He only had to get past the giant hurdle that was Kensi's stubbornness.

**I'VE DECIDED THAT I'D LIKE TO ADD AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**


	3. Can't Be Tamed

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

They sat like that for a while, letting Deeks' words sink in. Kensi wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not mad at you for caring. But I _am_ furious at you for trying to change me, for trying to control me." Kensi said slowly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have no idea what was going through my mind." Deeks apologized, scratching his head.

"You did it a few hours ago." Kensi said.

"I know. I really am sorry about that. I just care about you, Kensi. I know that telling you that you can't say that 'you're fine' wasn't the best idea in the world. But how else am I supposed to make sure you don't get yourself killed. I mean, you could get shot in the chest and still say that you're fine. There are no lines, no boundaries, for you. Either you're fine or your dead. I don't like that." Deeks explained.

"It doesn't justify trying to control me." Kensi said coldly. Yup, she was getting angry, her self control ebbing away. That was thanks to the beer Deeks had brought.

"Maybe we shouldn't be partners, then." Deeks said, barely getting the words out. Those words hurt him more than when he was shot. It hurt him more than when he'd thought that Kensi was dead.

"What?" Kensi asked, refusing to believe that those words left Deeks' mouth. She _couldn't_ believe it.

"We all know that you need to protect yourself, be independent, and never let anyone help you. You thrive on your ability to be self-sufficient. I need to help and protect people. We're complete opposites. It's a miracle that neither of us has gotten hurt yet. You know, besides my shooting, but that had nothing to do with the job." Deeks said.

"No, Deeks. That's _why_ we work. How could you even be saying this?" Kensi said, almost pleading.

"I don't _want _us to not be partners anymore. But we're completely incompatible." Deeks said, not sure why he was doing this. He really liked being Kensi's partner.

"We work. We get the job done. You're the best partner I've ever had, Deeks. I don't want to lose you." Kensi said. Then, more softly, she mumbled: "I _can't_ lose you." This was one of those moments in a movie where she'd fall into Deeks and sob uncontrollably. She'd cry over all of the loss and pain she's had to deal with, and her fears. But this wasn't a movie. Kensi didn't do things like that. Deeks still couldn't stop thinking about the movies, though. Instead, she just sat there, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"You didn't think you'd ever say that to anyone, did you? I'm flattered." Deeks said, true to his character.

"Can we forget I said that?" She asked, the shocked expression gone, replaced by an emotionless mask.

"I don't think we can. Wait, which part do you wanna forget?" Deeks asked, realizing that he didn't know which part of the sentence she wished she'd never said. Deeks figured that she just wanted to delete the whole sentence.

"If you don't even know, then I'm not telling you." She said.

"Fine. I'll pretend that I forgot. But, you have to answer a question for me." Deeks negotiated.

"Fine." She mocked, rolling her eyes.

"What did you mean by _you can't lose me_?" Deeks asked. _Of course, the one question I don't want him to ask_, Kensi thought.

"Last year, I lost a partner for the first time." Kensi explained slowly.

"Dom." Deeks said, showing her that he cared and knew some of it.

"Yeah. He was taken because he didn't change up his routes." Kensi said.

"That's why Sam was so mad." Deeks said, finally realizing why he was so mad.

"I think it's safe to say that that's why. Anyway, when I was 15, my dad died. I think he was murdered, but there wasn't enough evidence. You know the Jack story. I don't want to lose you, too." Kensi explained.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad tried to kill me." Deeks said.

"Sorry." Kensi said.

"It's no big deal." Deeks replied.

"So you're allowed to shrug things off and pretend that you're fine and I'm not?" Kensi accused.

"The difference is that I don't do it all the time." Deeks responded.

"It's who I am, Deeks. You can't change me. I don't take well to being told what to do. I'm still gonna do what I want. I told you things, trusted you, way before I did that with even Callen. I did my compromising. Your part is to let me be who I am, and deal with not being my knight-in-shining-armor, cause I don't need or want one. Can you do that for me?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I can." Deeks replied.

"We're good then, Partner?" Kensi said.

"We're good, Partner." Deeks responded. They burst into a fit of laughter.

**THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ****J**


End file.
